Note on Your Doorstep
by Kohari
Summary: One-shot. As Relena gets ready to head off for another day of hard work, she spots a strategically-placed note on her...you guessed it! Doorstep. She recognizes the handwriting. Very familiar...could it be from a certain love?


Note On Your Doorstep  
  
Kohari: Okay, some of you may have noticed this was the title of one of my chapters for another fic I had done for Beyblade, which, everyone should know by now since it's , I do not own and never will own. But anyway, I think this is my first GW fic. But with me, you can never tell. So...R&R!  
  
Quatre: --smiles famous charming smile-- Kohari does not own Gundam Wing, the show, characters, or anything related to that. Thank you.  
  
Kohari: Alright, move it, rich boy. You ain't in this one.  
  
Begin! (I dunno why I put "begin" before beginning chapters.)  
  
Relena was exhausted, even though she had just woken up. They had worked her almost to her deathbed, and today was going to be another long, hard, full of work day.  
  
She stretched, yawning silently and gracefully in her silk nightgown, and slipped on her clothes. They made her look so old. The bags under her eyes didn't help, either. Why did she have to do this to herself? It was the only way to maintain peace between the colonies and Earth, she knew.  
  
Just as she was about to leave, she looked out of the window on the other side of the kitchen. She refused to eat breakfast. She couldn't allow anything to hold her up. But she allowed herself to delay her departure as she glanced out of the glass, up into the sky, past the clouds, into space. She couldn't help but remember that one boy that had sworn he'd kill her, and then protected her. She had fallen for him from the second he had entered the school, even when he had ripped up her birthday invitation, even when he had aimed that gun at her. He was the best friend a girl could ask for. And she missed him dearly.  
  
"Heero," she whispered sadly. She'd give anything for him to return. She slowly turned and walked out the door. But she stopped. There was something there. On the welcome mat. An envelope, with no address, no stamp, or anything. Not even a name.   
  
She picked it up, inspecting it, searching for any clue as to why this letter was placed on her doorstep, or who it was from. The driver of the limo honked impatiently, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"I'm coming!" she responded firmly, almost angry at his lack of patience. But curiosity got the better of her. Who was this letter from? For some reason, her hand hesitated, and her mind drifted back to Wing Zero's pilot. She remembered when she had left him on that colony (did I get that right? It's been so long since I've seen/read the ending of the series), and the memory pained her. She had wanted so badly for him to come to Earth with her. But...apparently he had other plans.  
  
She shook her head to chase away those bad thoughts. She took her perfect nail, that had been so fussed over at the beauty parlor, and parted the envelope from the opening. The glue held no resistance, and when it was opened, it looked as though it had never been shut.  
  
Silently, knowing the driver may be watching, she took the carefully folded paper out of the envelope, and, without knowing why, she tried not to make it crinkle too loudly. Riding in the car was smooth, so no bumps or jolts interrupted this scene.  
  
As she unfolded it, she thought she recognized the handwriting. When it was at its original size, her eyes traveled along the lines down the paper, drinking in every word, every loop and curve of the content. She knew who had written this. Solemnly, she read:  
  
"Relena,  
  
"When morning comes, I know you will find this on your doorstep. I would say what I need to say in person, but I don't have much time here on Earth, and I know you'd only convince me to stay longer.  
  
"I hear you've done well since we last parted. I'm happy for you. I pray you do even better, as I know you will, in the future. The colonies, and Earth, are lucky to have someone like you to help.  
  
"But that isn't what I truly wanted to say. I'm not exactly sure how even to put it. I don't even know why I'm writing it. But I am. There is a conclusion I have come to. And it wasn't an easy road to travel. When we first met, I thought you would be a threat to my secret. To me. I vowed to kill you in any way I could. No matter what. But you followed me, not being chased off by my threats, seemingly oblivious to the fact that I hated you. You bandaged my arm when Duo, at our first meeting, shot me. And I was still cruel to you. Yet, you followed me.   
  
"Somehow, as our paths seemed to cross more frequently and in more intricate ways, you began to slowly open my eyes to the fact that the world wasn't just pain and sorrow. And tears. And blood. You made me see that there was such a thing as peace and happiness. And you introduced me to something I had abandoned long ago. Emotion.   
  
"There was one particular feeling you pressed upon me. Love. Yes, though I hate to admit it, Relena, I love you. Isn't it astounding how those three small words can be so hard to say, to write, or sometimes, even to think? You tore past my emotional barriers and somehow, you captured my attention.   
  
"At that point, I has also made a promise to myself, contradicting the one I had made earlier in our acquaintance. I swore to everything that meant anything that I would protect you. Nothing would ever happen to you, so long as I was there. I wanted to be always at your side, but I knew that that was impossible. I continued to watch you from the shadows.   
  
"I continue that to this day. By the time you read this line, I may no longer be on Earth. Don't try to search for me. And don't follow me as you have in the past. Just know I love you, and no matter what I will always watch over you, even if it means the death of me. I am just a wish away. And cloaked within the shadows, never to abandon you. Good-bye, Relena.  
  
"Heero"  
  
Relena was quiet in the backseat, the paper crushed in her palm. He had been here. And he hadn't even said hello. This was his hello. But he was right. It was better that way. She knew that he had predicted that she would try to convince him to stay, and he was abolutely and totally correct. She would only hinder him from his duties. And she would only be distracted from hers.  
  
The limo pulled up to the building. Time for some torture that was even worse than anything the Gundam pilots had ever seen.  
  
As she stepped out of the limo, she stood for a moment to enjoy the fresh air, and tucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear as the wind whipped it into her face. It caught her skirt as well, lifting it to her to her knees' height, and glanced over the top of the building, looking at the sky, as was her new habit. She didn't realize that just across the street, perched on top of another office complex, was a boy in a green tank top and black shorts. Someone that was her inspiration and the reason that she was forever confident and kept on working. A boy that she would never forget.  
  
Heero.  
  
'I'll be waiting," she thought as she strolled professionally up the sidewalk. 'Until we meet again. I know we will.'  
  
Kohari: What do you think? I'm sorry if it was lame. I just typed it up cuz I was bored. Sorry if the spacing's messed up too, making it hard to read the note. It's not my fault. Always blame it on the website. Anyway, review this and check out the rest of my work. Thank you! Byes! 


End file.
